The Furious Soul
by The Knife Technician
Summary: I wanted to make a dark story about a character with a fury wavelength that had a tragic past and borders the line between good and evil with a weapon that's like Crona scared and alone whose meister keeps him around because of their past. WARNING there will be Murder, swearing, death and maybe even torture. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I thought of making a character with a tragic past and just as a warning this story will contain swearing, murder, death and maybe torture. That's why it's rated M for Mature which is 17 and above. Almost forgot, this fic takes place after the Soul Eater anime but will take the aspects of freshmen and orientation from Soul Eater Not but nothing else.**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo not me and I do not gain any kind of profit from this I'm just a fan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My name is Death

 _There they were, my parents who loved me and I loved, my sister who I loved and even envied because of her abilities. There they were my whole family but it was all wrong, my parent's lifeless corpses right in front of me, they were decapitated right before my eyes and my older sister behind them licking their blood off of her forearms which had cleaver blades right through them. She then turned to look at me and smiled. "Ah Morte almost forgot about you"._

The DWMA a school made and maintained by the Grim Reaper himself to protect the world from demons and witches using their very own demon weapons and technician trained by this school. Seeing it for the first time it was all so boring and much too cheerful or at least that was what I thought of it.

"When the name Death City goes through you head you'll normally think of a place that was more morbid." That's what I thought while walking on the many steps of the DWMA was it meant for torture, if it was it was a good "stepping stone" for what actually awaited the students.

Finally I reached the orientation room filled with more happy people. However, one of them caught my eye, he had white hair a white and blue striped hoodie with shorts and earphones, and he looked scared and alone.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" That's what I thought because I'm not fit for this I'm just an orphan who just found out about my weapon powers and now I'm going to be a fighter, I mean only one year ago this place was nearly destroyed by a demon god. "I can't do this".

Right after that the teacher came into the orientation hall and began speaking.

After seeing the demonstration by the senior students I knew there isn't any going back so I had to get use to this. As I thought of this I accidentally walked into some other freshmen. "Watch where you're going small fry, I can't even believe that they even let useless people like you in here."

I stood up "I d-didn't have a choice, I'm a w-w-weapon." The big guy laughed and looked at his smaller weapon partner "Then you're useless." He chuckled and tears started forming on my face and I balled my hand into a fist and he saw it "What. Looking for a fight." He got closer to me which made me back up. Then an arm appeared in front of me which surprised him "I think that's enough."

I looked to my right and saw a tall guy in a trench coat. "What did we scare your boyfriend." The smaller one said mockingly, the guy then took a butterfly knife out of his pocket and gave a blow to the weapon. His partner was surprised when his partner collapsed then he put the knife into his nostril making him struggle.

He pulled it out which caused him to get a nosebleed, he covered his nose "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He was furious but as soon as he looked at the guy he froze with fear, I didn't understand why he was so scared so I looked at him too and I understood immediately, his eyes they were brown but dead, no emotion in them, no feeling. He gestured them to go away and they quickly did.

He then turned to me "Are you okay?" I got up "Y-Yes thank you." I stretched out my hand "I'm a weapon, my name is Frieden it means Peace." He shook my hand "I'm a technician, my name is Morte it means Death."

* * *

Time Skip: One year later

"Lord Death there's something I wanted to discuss with you sir." Sid said as he entered the Death room "Ah, Sid how is it going, what's up?" Sid looked a little worried "I wanted to talk about this year's graduates, about these two students in particular honorary one star Technician Morte and his partner Demon Chained Dagger Frieden."

Sid handed Lord Death two pieces of paper that had a picture and the information of the students in question. "First Frieden, he's a good kid student like Crona, he's very shy but a good kid but I'm more worried about his partner." "Morte a smart student I won't hesitate to say that, he helped Frieden and they were able to graduate the NOT class in only a year which is impressive to say the least."

Sid then looked at the paper "But besides that, 40 requests to have him kicked out of the academy due to strange behavior like catching insects and ripping them apart or even setting them on fire, violent threats and scaring students or even teachers half to death are just some of the examples." Lord Death tilted his head "And what is it you want me to do about it?"

Sid looked up "I want to make sure that this kind of student should be joining the academy." "Of course he should, he may be a bit strange but he is a good students and that's why he's here." "Well yes, I suppose so Lord Death but this boy isn't just a bit strange."

* * *

"Did you guys hear we're getting two new students today?" That's what Tsubaki said happily "Yes, I heard so to." Death the kid answered "When they gets here I'm going to challenge them!" Blackstar shouted and everyone just nodded knowing him, then a boy with a trench coat came walking in. Blackstar climbed on his desk "Hey new kid how would you like to duel a god!"

The guy looked up "Sure, I always wanted to see the insides of a god."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : **Wow! This story is going much better** **than I thought it would considering that** **I rated it M. And a special thank you to "Puella Lector" for your kind words. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: "Interesting" students

 _She stood up from her crouched position and started walking slowly towards me, her violet eyes glistening with the thirst for blood. I was only ten years old, I knew that one day I would have to protect people from things like this but not today. I had my father's butterfly knife, I did not know how to use it but the blade was already out so I raised it but just as I did she suddenly appeared beside me and slammed me into the wall which caused me to drop the knife. "Pathetic."_

Everyone just stared at the tall light brown guy with faces filled with shock, he then raised his head "What, you're acting like I'm the first one who said that." Doctor Stein then rolled into the classroom and looked at him "You must be Morte. Where's your partner?" With that a blue light appeared and a short boy materialized but they didn't see his weapon form.

"Alright everyone these two will be your new classmates Dagger Technician Morte and Demon Chained Dagger Frieden." Doctor Stein said loudly most students wondered what a chained dagger was while others were wondering how they could resonate.

Frieden was shorter than Soul and looked about 14, he was almost as pale as Crona with white hair and green eyes, a white blue striped hoodie with matching sneakers and shorts.

Morte on the other hand was almost as tall as Tsubaki yet looked only a year older than his partner, he had jet black hair with brown eyes but looked to the ground, he wore a trench coat with shirt and pants underneath and sneakers, all black.

They took their seats above Crona who started shaking, who looked a bit unnerved "Alright everyone before I begin todays lesson I'd like to tell you all tomorrow there will be 15 minute quiz tomorrow." Immediately you could hear the sighs of depression from most students "However this time, if you can get a B minimum, the student in question and even their partner will be allowed to leave for the rest of the school day."

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they heard the last statement and some even had a look of determination to past the quiz. "Now if that's enough to interest you I hope you listen to my class." Everyone immediately took out their note books with determination.

Except for Morte who still took out his books, but not with determination but with curiosity "Strange. Very strange."

* * *

"It's quiet strange, isn't it?" My technician said out of the blue as we walked through the door of our apartment. We started living together in an apartment a few months ago when we agreed that we needed a quieter place compared to the boy's dorm. And the bullies picking a fight and going back with a broken arm and nose pretty much decided it.

We decided to use our student allowance rent a cheap two bedroom apartment and split the rent evenly "What are you talking about exactly." "Remind me if I'm wrong but he said if we get a B or better we can go home early, right?" I nodded "Well from what I've heard he's not a fan of truancy and doesn't do quizzes with special rewards, interesting."

I still didn't understand "So will you study for it?" He looked me in the eye which was always scary because that meant he was being serious "Yes, and I advise that you do to, but just don't get your hopes to high is all I'm saying, I'll go make dinner." This can't be good.

* * *

Everyone took their seats quietly as Stein handed out the test paper, it was just a single piece of paper turned face down so there wouldn't be any peaking. Yet it was all so strange for somebody like the "Mad Genius" of the DWMA.

"Aright class, you all have 15 minutes to finish the quiz and remember if you can get a B you can go back early but I'll only accept the sheet if it's complete. Begin!" With that I flipped over my paper along with the rest of the class and read the first question.

 _Where does the main blood artery start and end and how long would it take someone to die of blood loss if it is punctured. (10 marks)_

I was right. Five questions all about things that the Professor never taught like which and where nerve points that cause paralysis could be or how hard you would have to hit someone on the head for them to die of blunt force trauma. I even saw a few students so confused that they fainted. Interesting, so coincidental.

* * *

15 minutes later.

"All right class times up." Stein said and almost everyone looked depressed "If your paper is complete come here to pass it up and I'll grade it and if you got a B or better you and your partner are free to leave for the day." Nobody got up and some were glaring at him. He knew this would happen he just wanted to get them to listen to him yesterday because it was a very important subject.

Then Morte stood up and slowly walked towards the Professor even surprising him as he handed the paper to him. Everyone watched as Stein marked the paper "50 marks out of 50 you and your partner can go." Stein said puzzled that he could complete the quiz let alone score perfectly.

Just then a loud thud could be heard when everyone faced the source they saw Blackstar "First, you threaten a god and now you think your better than me that's it come fight me to prove yourself!" He said angrily, Morte just looked up and replied calmly "I didn't know you wanted to die so much, alright."

Blackstar POV

That bastard and his partner were in front of me to teach them a lesson "Tsubaki transform!" I said and she did reluctantly and Frieden looked interested "Are those dual axes?" And his partner answered "No it's a Kusarigama or chain-scythe." So what he's a weapon expert now?

Frieden smiled "So may the best team win." With a blue light he transformed in to dust and moved into his partner's hand and materialized into a small chainsaw with a handlebar and began running "I thought you said you were a dagger." One of the students asked and Morte answered "He's a chained dagger or a one handed chainsaw. Frieden you know what to do."

With that he began running faster I was about to run towards them but I couldn't move, I kept trying but I didn't move an inch. Instantly he appeared next to me and slashed his weapon at me which hurt like hell but I didn't know why I looked down and realized.

He sawed my body in half.

* * *

 **A/N: Too twisted? Don' worry about it there's a good reason for all of this in the next chapter. Also the chained dagger is not real but I'm kind of referencing the Ripper from Fallout New Vegas so check on it because it is hard to imagine what it looks like from my summaries.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Series is still going strong so I'll keep updating every week or so, thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 3: A wavelength of Pure Fury

 _She looked into my eyes that were filled with terror. She then looked back at our parents "Though I guess I can't say they fared much better against me than you did." She laughed at them, laughed at our parents who raised and loved us, laughed at those who died to protect me. I tried to glare at her but my look was instead filled with fear which just made her laugh even more I was just barely able to talk "w-w-why would you d-d-do something like this." I said barely above a whisper and as I looked at her face I saw a huge smirk "Because they lied."_

 **Third person POV**

Everyone in the class including Stein waited for one of the two technicians to make the first move but they just stood staring daggers at each other. Until all of a sudden, Blackstar howled in pain grabbing his stomach and fell to his knee but Morte didn't even move "Blackstar, what's happening!" Tsubaki cried out to her technician.

Morte took this chance to attack by dashing to Blackstar and smacked him in the forehead using the butt of Friedens handlebar causing Blackstar to be pushed across the room. But Blackstar carefully stood up holding his head then feeling his stomach but there was nothing there. Morte watched "Not bad," He then looked at his weapon "Steady, steady now." Which made Frieden slow down his chain.

Blackstar glared at him "What did you just do to me." Morte explained calmly

"It's a technique that Frieden and I have practice, when he transforms he can absorb some of my soul wavelength you may have noticed that he made his chain faster that was to make sure you heard it and since you did Frieden targeted your soul which made you see a hallucination, of me killing you probably."

Morte then frowned slightly "However It can only target one person at a time and on top of that I can't fight with his chains while he's doing it that's why I aimed for your forehead and used the handlebar." Blackstar growled "Well you can't do that again so now why don't you fight for real now. TSUBAKI ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!"

With that Tsubaki transformed into a katana "Very well, Frieden Heavy Duty Chain but turn off your engine!" "Got it." Frieden turned off his motor but with a blue light his chains changed from silver to black. Then Morte and Blackstar ran towards each other, their weapons clashed and they grit their teeth "NOW!" Morte yelled and Frieden turned on his engine and Tsubaki screamed in pain which caused Blackstar to jump back.

"Tsubaki what's wrong." He looked at his weapon and saw _blood_ on her blade. However everyone was focused on Morte whose wavelength was truly showing, so much so that even Blackstar could feel it and it was blood red and made up of pure fury "The heavy duty chain it's strong enough to injure weapons with help from my wavelength."

"That's it you BASTARD!" Blackstar shouted as he laid Tsubaki down and she transformed back into her human form. Morte knew what he was planning so he did the same "Frieden give me a minute." Frieden then changed back wondering what his partner was doing. Just then Blackstar and Morte began sprinting towards each other.

"BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!" Blackstar shouted "FURY WAVELENGTH BLAST!" Morte returned, the two technicians clashed with bright blue and red auras surrounding them. It was a stalemate, Blackstar's ego and Morte's fury just barely caused a stalemate. Tsubaki was at the ready for her partner to call "Hey, Tsubaki right?"

She heard a shy voice next to her when she looked to her side she saw Frieden "Yes Frieden, what is it?" He looked shy "Well it's just that there is still a fight going on and well you know." He said while chains appeared on his arm and Tsubaki's eyes widened as she dodged Friedens arm and transformed her ponytail into a chain scythe.

She then wrapped the chain around him so fast that it made his head spin so much he couldn't stop it from neutralizing his chain arms "There that should stop you." At first Frieden was squirming and struggling to get out of the chains but then stopped and smiled which confused Tsubaki. He then suddenly bit into the chain closest to him which made Tsubaki scream in agony and the chains let go of Frieden.

"Tsubaki!" Blackstar cried out towards the pain of his weapon which also for a spilt second made him lose his focus but it was enough for Morte hit Blackstar in the gut with his wavelength causing him to fall back towards his weapon. Frieden then walked next to his technician and smiled showing his teeth which made everyone except Morte widen their eyes in horror.

His teeth had been replaced with sharp chainsaw teeth "Carbide Teeth, they're slower than Heavy Duty chains and work better with groups of enemies but they get the job done." Blackstar growled "That's it, Tsubaki." He said and Tsubaki transformed back into a katana and the shadow of Blackstar began moving and multiplying.

"He's about to attack with shadows, Frieden let's end this." "Right." Frieden transformed and hat visually larger teeth than before "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" They shouted in unison and Frieden chain became faster than before and Morte's wavelength grew. Blackstar's shadows began moving towards Morte.

"FURY SAW SLASH!" he said as Frieden grew bright red and with a single slash Morte destroyed all the shadows before they reached him. Before Blackstar could react Morte dashed to him and slashed him with his wavelength which rendered him and Tsubaki unconscious.

Morte then picked up Tsubaki put her on his shoulder and drug Blackstar by the foot "Frieden go back to your seat I'll only take a bit." As Frieden walked back to his desk Stein asked "Aren't you going back home after this." "No I passed the test for hell's sake I'm still gonna learn after this, cheerio." He said as he dragged Blackstar to the nurse's office.

 **A/N: I would like to know how I am at writing fight scenes and if anyone could give me some pointers, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait school just started so I've been busy and you know that side story I write in italic and put at the beginning of every chapter I wanted to know whether they're good or not. Also thank you to "Chance G Green King" for the pointers and I'll try to make the chapters longer. Lastly, remember this takes place after the anime.**

Chapter 4: A thin line between Good and Evil

 _I was confused "But they wouldn't lie to us." She was mad now, she grabbed my neck and her grip was getting tighter to the point where I couldn't breathe. I was begging her to let me go but she just stared while I strived for air, but just before I passed out she let go and laughed as I gasped for air, she then picked me up and pushed me against the wall again "They didn't lie to a weakling like you but they did lie to me." Her cleaver blades disappeared and were replaced with a dagger sticking out of her wrist "Because I'm not one of you."_

* * *

"You want a senior student to accompany us on a dangerous mission?" Morte asked Lord Death in the death room with his partner at his side "Yes, I want you to follow one of our best weapon teams on especially dangerous a mission." Lord Death answered

"Is it difficult?" Morte said while looking around the infinite room "What exactly do you mean?" Lord Death asked confused "I mean would it be difficult for the senior team if they were to go alone?" "Yes, it would be." Lord Death said.

"Well what do you think, Frieden?" Morte said as he turned to look at his partner "Yeah it might be interesting." Morte then looked back to Lord Death looking him straight in his mask which made him start to sweat "So, who exactly will we be following on this mission?"

* * *

"He beat you up pretty bad huh?" Soul asked the blue haired assassin "What! No I was just holding back since he just got into the class." Everyone sighed at the boy "Well I preferred if we don't have to fight him, he creeps me out." Liz said shaking "He's no fun!" Patty agreed "H-he's so s-s-scary." Crona said shaking

"Yeah and did you see his soul wavelength, it was pulsating with fury and almost looked like a kishin soul." Maka said remembering his dark red soul "Don't worry, next time he messes with me I won't hold back till he's dead." Blackstar said confidently.

"So would you like me to tear you apart now then?" A voice asked behind them, they turned to see Morte with Frieden behind him, everyone jumped at seeing him suddenly appear, Frieden then walked forward to Tsubaki "I'm sorry if I hurt you too much last time I never used my Carbide Teeth in a fight until then, I'm sorry." Frieden said bowing

"It's okay it was a fight after all." Tsubaki said forgiving him which he returned with a smile Blackstar glared at Morte "What are you doing here you bastard." He said while walking closer to the boy, Morte looked at him "Listen, Blackstar I'm not here for you right now, I'm actually here for Miss Albarn and her partner." He said while turning to Maka and Soul whose eye went wide.

"What! Why?" She asked surprised while Soul stepped in front of her changing his arm into a scythe and glaring at Morte "Please, there's no need for that." He said calmly while moving Soul's weapon transformed arm to the side "Than why are you here." Soul asked still angry

"Lord Death wanted to see you in the death room, he said he wanted me to accompany you two on a special mission." Morte said while handing them a note from Lord Death. Maka and Soul took the note and marched to the death room.

"Why do they have to follow us on a mission about arachnophobia being seen?" Maka asked "Yeah we can do it ourselves." Soul assured Lord Death answered "It's been more than two years since the last arachnophobia siting and it's a bit strange don't you two think."

Maka and Soul nodded in agreement at Lord Death's statement as he continued "Besides, Morte and Frieden have a lot of raw talent they only recently passed the NOT class yet they've already collected several kishin souls."

"Also there's another thing." Lord Death said with concern and both Maka and Soul raised their eyebrows "I have been getting a lot of requests to kick him out of the school and he even scares some of our teachers sometimes, he even creeps out Stein, so I want you to try and make friends with him to show everyone he's not that bad."

There was a long silence in the death room that lasted for about 5 minutes until "So can I trust you two to try and do that for me." Lord Death said happily, Maka hesitated "Yes we can Lord Death, right Soul?" She asked her partner who looked to the side "We'll try, but I'm telling you Morte is practically evil already."

"There is a thin line between good and evil Mister Evans." A voice said behind them even surprising Lord Death, they quickly turned around to see the devil himself "I just found a way to balance on that line." "Ah, Morte we were just waiting for you and Frieden to arrive so we could talk about the mission." Lord Death said still sweating a bit

Frieden spoke "Alright sir, we're listening." He said smiling "Very well as you all should know arachnophobia was the organization lead by the witch Arachne that tried to join forces with the kishin Asura two years ago. Well, we've been seeing signs of them around this abandoned facility in morthern Russia and I want all four of you to check it out for me, understood?" "Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

* * *

They've been moving for a few hours now, on a small DWMA yacht. "So, um…Soul?" Frieden asked the scythe near the steering wheel of the boat "Yes." He replied "Is it true that you like music?" He raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I used to play the piano." Friedens jaw lowered "Really, I do too."

As the two kept talking about music Maka was making herself walk towards Morte who was waiting at the front of the boat, she slowly walked and was about to talk " What is it?" Morte asked surprising her as he turned around to face her

"You have a question don't you, what is it?' Maka was blushing at his perception, she did have a question but it was about his soul but she saw a chance to change the subject "There it is!" Maka said loudly getting all of their attention to a large mountain with a facility attached to it. The teams slowly got off of the boat and walking towards the facility.

Unknowingly being watched by many cameras on the facility "Finally after all this time I can have my vengeance." Said an angry man with brown hair and sharp teeth after seeing the students on the monitors.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter and I just wanted to say that Morte actually does mean Death in Italian and Frieden does mean Peace in German and I sort of found out about those by accident and remembered them so I could use them for this story, now on with the show or story.**

Chapter 5: The Eyes of Someone Who Has Seen Death

" _What do you mean? You're my big sister." She looked at me and laughed "You'll know soon enough but for now how should I kill you." She smiled and my eyes widened in horror "No! Please!" she slapped her hand on my mouth to keep me quiet and kept smiling "Maybe, I could tear your arms off or maybe rip out your heart or maybe just sever the main artery so you'll bleed to death slowly, hmm so many choices." She said while looking to the ceiling and rubbing her chin then she her smile grew "Oh, I know I could skin all your skin off until you're nothing but bones, now won't that be fun."_

* * *

"The place looks deserted." Frieden said as they all walked towards the entrance of the large facility, Morte then clicked the button on the top of his trench coat "We shouldn't lower our guard, Frieden." He said while reaching out his hand and Frieden nodded as he transformed into a one handed saw and went into Morte's hand and he put into his trench coat "Yeah you're right, come on Soul." Maka said to which Soul complied and changed in to his weapon form.

As they walked to the entrance of the facility, the large double doors suddenly opened "I suppose we are expected, it would be rude of us to refuse." Morte said calmly and all of the teens continued walking.

Suddenly a throwing knife nearly hit Maka's head if it wasn't for Morte reaching his hand out and catching the projectile "Ambush!" Morte shouted and drew Frieden from his coat and three men with spider like masks holding spears ran towards him.

Before they struck Morte crouched down and jumped over their heads and landed behind them, before they could react Morte reached to one of them and pulled him into Friedens blade and he turned on his engine leaving nothing but a red floating orb.

One of the others thrusts his spear towards Mortes head but he let the blade stab into his arm but it was stopped by his trench coat and he trusted Frieden into the man's chin. Morte then turned to face the last man who was stunned at how fast he had killed his colleagues.

Morte then put Frieden in his trench coat "You can stop now, you don't have to fight." The man didn't listen and tried to hit him with his spear but Morte stopped the strike by grabbing the man's arm and gave him a head-butt that broke his mask revealing a young man with red hair.

The man fell and looked up to see Morte's eyes, the man dropped his spear and froze in fear, Morte walked closer to the man until he was only inches away from the man's face "Your soul has not yet strayed the path of good you can still go and I won't pursue."

Morte then took out Frieden from his coat "However if you try to fight me it will send your soul into the path of evil and I will show no mercy." The man looked at his fallen comrades then at Morte he then stood up and ran away.

Morte then looked over to Maka and Soul whose eyes were wide "What? His soul was still clean so I showed him Mercy." Maka than awkwardly nodded then shook her head "Come on we have to keep going." She said trying to sound as commanding as possible even though she was a bit scared.

The four of them kept walking for a few minutes until "Hey, Morte is your arm okay." Maka asked remembering the spear that stabbed his arm "Yes I'm fine thank you, my trench coat is made out of the same fibers as a bullet proof vest but more concentrated and flexible, so I'm fine."

All of them continued to walk down the hall until they reached a fork in the halls "Which way do we go." Soul asked while in his weapon form "We may not have enough time to take both paths, so we'll have to split paths." Morte said "It's your choice Miss Albarn."

Maka looked at both paths carefully "Alright, we'll take the path on the right while the both of you take the path on the left, if any of us reach the end of the path then we'll meet up back here, got it?" Morte nodded and sprinted to the path on the left.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Soul asked after they left "Of course, you saw how fast he took down those arachnophobia agents down, I'm sure they'll be fine." Maka assured him as she ran down the path on the right.

After a few minutes of running down the narrow hall Maka and Soul suddenly walked into a large room, they then walked to the middle of the room when they heard a familiar voice "So, the DWMA finally sent agents for me to kill and it's you two again."

They turned to see Giriko standing behind them "Giriko!" Maka growled "How are you still alive?" Soul asked

"You know, I thought I could let go of my bloodlust but after thinking about how that bitch Arachne betrayed me and nearly all the other arachnophobia members by activating that laser and then Mosquito came to me a few months ago and told me it was all Arachne's idea and said I could get revenge, and now I have my chance."

A handle and pulled it and the sound of a very loud engine echoed through the halls "Now finally since Mosquito left and you all appeared I can have my chance to have revenge, starting with you two then on the other two!" Several chains then appeared around him.

" **I FINALLY HAVE SOMEWHERE TO PUT MY 800 YEARS OF** **BLOODLUST, NOW SHOW ME WHAT THE BEST THAT THE DWMA SENT TO KILL ME!"** When he shouted that last sentence he sent his chains to Maka which she swiftly dodged.

But Giriko was waiting for her and when she landed Giriko backhand slapped her to the wall. She then charged towards him **"Triple Speed Saw Leg."** He shouted and hit Soul which caused them both to fall back a few feet "We can't fight him with frontal attacks, we have to use Genie Hunter to destroy him from the soul."

"Yeah I know but this guy doesn't leave openings." Maka said to Soul who answered in anger. Giriko then charged at them and slashed his Saw Leg at Soul's shaft which in turn caused Soul to be thrown out of Maka's hands and Maka to fall to the ground.

" **It ends now you little bitch!"** Giriko yelled as his saw leg was about to make impact from above. Maka closed her eyes in fear. "Superior Defender!"

Echoed through the walls of the nearly empty facility and Maka heard a loud clash and open her eyes to see what it was. When she did she saw Morte clashing Frieden against Giriko's chains. Morte's right leg was put forward, his right arm which held Frieden was backed up by his left arm.

Giriko then back flipped and landed a few feet away "Miss Albarn, are you alright?" Morte asked while turning to see her, Soul then ran to her and helped her up "Yes I'm fine, you need to be careful this guy has a very dangerous wavelength."

" **And just who the hell do you think you are for doing that!"** Giriko shouted at Morte for interrupting him, Morte then turned and showed his lifeless eyes. Giriko flinched but then had a look of curiosity.

"I know that look, those are the eyes of someone who has seen death at a young age!" Morte's hand tighten around Frieden "Morte look." Frieden exclaimed and Morte saw, his trench coat had been torn "Yes the repeated hit from the chains tore it, interesting."

"Miss Albarn, Mister Evans, ready yourselves." Soul transformed into Makas hands and she took her stance. Giriko smiled "I'm going to have fun killing all of you, especially the little chainsaw and his partner."

His engine was revving up **"I'm willing to bet that his Soul is just filled with delicious hatred!"**

* * *

 **A/N: I originally wanted to make the Giriko vs DWMA fight scene in this chapter but it turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, so sorry. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to say that the little prologue that I write at the beginning of every chapter in italic, this will be the last one of those things but it will not be the end of the story, I still have plenty more to write on "The Furious Soul".**

Chapter 6: Old enemies and new friends

 _I started to cry when she said that last sentence my eyes were begging her not to kill me, to stop or anything but kill me but she kept on smiling at me with those eyes, then she frowned and let go "But I can't do that now, it wouldn't be very fun." I didn't stop crying but now I was more confused then I'd ever been "When you get stronger, look for me and we'll end this." She then grabbed the back of my head and smashed my face into the floor and let me go, as the darkness started to take me I heard footsteps fading away, I moved my head and saw the bodies of my parents "I will avenge you." The darkness then took me._

* * *

Giriko activated his Saw Legs and headed straight for Morte but he was lucky enough that Maka used Soul to stop the chainsaw in his tracks which Morte was able to follow up with a flurry of thrusting attacks with Frieden.

However, the demon chainsaw was able to quickly block the attacks **"Reversal chains!"** The attack caught Morte by surprise and it caused him to drop Frieden on the ground "Morte!" Maka shouted as she started to attack Giriko.

" **Is that all you kids got?!"** He pushed Maka so hard that it caused her to drop Soul, Giriko then tried to take advantage of the situation by attacking Maka without her weapon, Morte saw this and ran towards Maka without picking up Frieden "Superior Defender!" He said as he blocked Girikos attack again, he then gave a palm strike to Giriko that was infused with fury so it knocked Giriko of his feet.

Morte then collapsed on one of his knee's "Morte what's wrong?" Maka asked, then she saw Morte's right arm where the forearm of his trench coat was torn and he was bleeding from "Don't worry it's just a flesh wound wound. Frieden!"

Morte said and Frieden ran to his side and transformed "Listen, I won't be able to hurt him with Friedens chains because of his own but I heard that you two have an ability that's destroys evil from the inside, is that true?" Morte asked and Maka nodded remembering the Genie Hunter.

"We'll keep him distracted while you two charge up enough energy to end him, okay?" "But you saw how strong he is and you can't fight him with your injuries." Maka said worried about him "Yes he's very fast and powerful, and with my main arm injured that would mean we can't hold back, Frieden."

"Ready, when you are." Morte closed his eyes and channeled his wavelength "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Morte and Frieden said unison as his soul started pulsating even faster than before "Gladiator Form!" Morte shouted as Frieden's blade began to lengthen and his hilt shorten but the handle lengthened.

When the transformation was done Frieden was about the size of a Longsword, his handle lost its knuckle like grip but it grew so much that it was able to hold two hands, the blade was thinner but much longer and the chains moved even faster than before.

Morte then took a long sword stance and leaped towards the demon chainsaw, he had managed to block but Morte was sending slash after slash with his blade so fast that even Giriko was surprised at the speed of their attacks **"Triple speed saw legs!"** he then gained the upper hand as he pushed them away.

He then moved in to get the kill when Morte evaded Giriko saw Maka waiting "Genie Hunter!" Maka yelled as she jumped towards Giriko who had been able to narrowly dodge the attack, "Fury Saw Slash!" Giriko then looked behind him and there was Morte and from the front was Maka. He was cornered **"Shit!"**

With bright blue and red lights both weapons cut through their opponent. When the flashes died down all that remained of the demon chainsaw was a large red soul. Morte then fell to his knee and his arm started bleeding profusely, he then took out a small bottle and shook it until a pill came out.

He ate the pill and the blood from his wound slowed down while Frieden started to wrap his tech's arm with medical gauze "Morte are you okay?" Maka asked feeling bad that he had gotten the wound by defending her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Frieden has some medical training." He grunted as Frieden just finished wrapping the wound, he then turned to Maka "You guys can take the soul, we ran into another four soldiers on our route." He said smiling "Thanks." Soul said as he picked up the soul and ate it.

After cleaning up the four of them returned to the DWMA yacht and began to set sail back home. On the way back Soul and Frieden started talking about music again. "So what kind music do you like?" Frieden asked "The dark and mysterious type, you?"

"Not a bad choice but I prefer the classical and smooth type of music." Frieden answered with a smile. While the two weapons kept talking about music Maka couldn't stop thinking about Morte, he had injured himself by protecting her so she needed to say something.

He was at the front of the boat with his back turned but this time though he was still wearing his trench coat, the right forearm was completely shredded giving Maka a clear view of his injury. She walked closer to him, closer and closer, until she was two feet away from him.

She breathed in "Why did you protect me?" Morte said turning to face her "That's what you were going to ask right." Her mouth hung open for a while longer before she answered "Yeah, you tried to protect me without your weapon and got hurt for it."

He looked at his arm "Don't worry it'll be fine and to be honest I would prefer going back carrying my arm in a bag as oppose to carrying you." Maka stared at him but eventually smiled "Yeah I guess you're right, but one more thing I wanted to ask about your soul."

"Why it looks like a kishin?" He finished and Maka nodded, he sighed "Well not many people know this but I guess you should know, the man back there was right about seeing death at a young age, when I was young a kishin killed my parents and left me, I've held in so much rage that I fight with it and I joined the academy to try and hunt it down."

They both stayed silent after that, until Morte wanted to lighten her spirit "You know, Frieden is older than me." Maka looked at him "Really?" He nodded "I'm fifteen and he's sixteen." Maka started giggling "But he looks so young."

"Hello, hello you four, how did the mission go?" Lord Death asked as they approached him "We found an arachnophobia base along with several members including the demon chainsaw Giriko." Maka answered "We collected all of their souls." Soul added

"You may want to look out, from what they said there may be more attacks from them before long." Morte ended "Alright I'll remember that, as for you four you should go get some rest." All of them started leaving except for Morte who stared at the floor "Are you coming?" Maka asked Morte nodded "I just felt something strange." He said before following.

* * *

Back at the Russian base however a young woman was walking through the halls of the route that Morte and Frieden took. Her hair was jet black, her skin was pale and her eyes were violet. She wore a short skirted nun outfit and a matching hat along with black and white leggings with a pair purple sneakers.

"One shot kill hits no need for a double tap, messy but that's what happens when you have a weapon like that, all in all not bad." She said nonchalantly as she looked at the bodies left by the duo "Maybe it's time we had that renunion, but how should I get his attention."

As she thought the doors to the facility slammed open, when the mist cleared there was a very short man with a very pointy nose in front of a large group of men in spider like masks. "Who are you? DWMA?" the short man shouted.

The woman started laughing and answered "No, not DWMA, my name is Vivian." She said and large cleaver blades appeared on her arms and a large smirk grew on her face "I'll be you death and your souls will be my dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've just been busy with school. Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next addition to the story and it's coming close to the end so here you go also very sorry I meant for the last prologue to be in this chapter not the chapter before so I'm really sorry.**

Chapter 7: A Party with "Friends"

" _It's all my fault." After what happened I woke in a hospital bed with my aunt Sophia holding my hand and watching me sadly. "It's all my fault." She took me to her house after she told me what happened. "It's all my fault." She and uncle Giovanni brought me up to my new room, as they led me I walked past my cousin Ricardo. "It's all my fault." I started crying as soon as they left me alone. "It's all my fa- wait no it's not my fault." My tears went dry "It's all her fault, she did all of this to me." I bit my lower lip so hard I started to bleed "I'm going to find her and kill her."_

* * *

"So don't you guys forget, the party's tomorrow at my house!" Maka said to Blackstar, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kid and Crona who nodded in response as they walked away. "So come on we should get everything ready for tomorrow." Soul said while walking "Not yet we didn't invite everyone yet." Maka smiled

Soul looked at her confused then realized what she meant by that "Wait, you are actually going to invite them." He asked and Maka nodded in response, they then started walking in the direction of the forest near the school.

"Why do you even want to invite them, well Frieden is cool but Morte is – Ow" Before Soul could finish the spine of a hardcover book collided with his head "Don't say stuff like that! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. We owe him this at the very least."

Soul sighed "Are you sure that they're even here." Soul asked "Yeah, they said that they usually train here on Friday's, see there they are." They saw Morte wielding Frieden in weapon form training with a hollow wooden mannequin. Morte was in his Superior Defender stance and Frieden activated his chains.

He then changed Frieden to a forward grip from a reverse grip and lunged forward so quickly that Maka nearly missed it. When he stopped he was behind the mannequin which had a large gash in the abdomen, Maka then noticed that Morte was not holding Frieden anymore, then a large blue light came from the gash in the mannequin and Frieden changed back into his human form and broke the mannequin.

"Another failed attempt." Morte said turning to his weapon who was rubbing his head "Hey at least it went better than last time, it'll work out soon enough we just need more practice." Frieden said trying to cheer up his technician, he then noticed Soul and Maka.

"Hey guys, what exactly are you two doing?" Maka asked "We are trying a new technique that if done right will let Frieden pierce through the enemy and stay inside to cause internal damage." Morte said calmly and Maka had a look of nervousness now, his wound was better but most people didn't notice because he replaced his torn sleeve.

"Hey, I'm having a party tomorrow I invited some people and I was just curious to know if you two wanted to come?" Maka asked shyly "Well actually …" Frieden started "Sure, why not we'll bring some food too." Morte finished, and made Maka smiled "Great we'll see you two tomorrow at 1 pm, don't be late."

When Maka and Soul left Frieden questioned "I thought we were going on a mission tomorrow?" Morte started walking away "It's rude to decline such a nice invitation." Frieden put his hands behind his head "Well what are you going to bring then?"

"Hey guys, glad you made it." Soul said as Blackstar and Tsubaki entered the apartment "Good you guys made it." Liz said "Yay, we can start eating now." Patty said joyfully "Wait, everyone hasn't arrived yet." Maka cried

Everyone was confused "Who else are we waiting for? Everyone's here even Crona and Ragnarok." Kid said while gesturing towards the demon sword technician who was sitting in the corner. The doorbell suddenly rang and Blair went to answer it "Don't worry I'll get it!" She said cheerfully as she opened the door before Maka was able to stop her.

She opened the door and froze, she didn't move for a few moments before transforming into her cat form and running away screaming, everyone watched her run away before looking back at the door and seeing Morte walk inside with Frieden behind him holding a large container "Good afternoon." Blackstar then got up and walked closer to him.

Morte obliged him and stepped forward as well, they stopped when they were only a meter away, they both raised their right fists and clashed into each other's faces they were both pushed back a bit but Blackstar took out a kunai and attempted to stab him.

His kunai was deflected by a butterfly knife and Morte proceeded to punch Blackstar in the gut pushing him back but before it connected he had been able to punch Morte in his face breaking his nose. "You're not getting out of this alive, bastard!" "Let's agree to disagree!" They both took their stances and were about to lunge at each other.

"Alright, enough both of you!" Maka said not wanting her home to become a battlefield, they both looked at her before lowering their weapons "He started it, he crashed our party!" Blackstar yelled "He's here because I invited him, idiot!" Maka yelled back, "Not bad." Everyone heard as they turned to Morte "You've improved since the last time we fought not many people do when they fight me."

He then stood straight and made a cracking sound as he put his nose back into shape "You may be right, if I were to fight you again it would be far more difficult." Blackstar smirked "What do you expect from a god." "Of course, there is only one way to truly know." He said almost smiling.

"Okay, before another fight breaks out we brought some pasta." Frieden said holding the container up and wanting to avoid more conflict "Thanks guys." Maka said smiling, she then took the container and opened it and the room was filled with an amazing smell of the pasta coated in melted cheese which was still warm.

They then started eating their lunch, for the most part it was very quiet because of Morte and Frieden being there but Tsubaki tried to break the silence "This is amazing Frieden!" Everyone nodded "Yes it's delicious, you really know how to cook." Kid agreed, Frieden started blushing.

"Well thanks but I didn't make it, Morte did." He said gesturing to his technician eating his bowl of pasta in the corner, again the room was silent but Maka didn't like that "How did you make it, it's delicious!" She exclaimed "Thank you, Miss-uh Maka." He said while correcting himself "Could you teach me how to make it?" She asked "Well yes it's an old family recipe, its quiet simple first you need to-"

"She's cute isn't she?" He heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years say in his head, he then froze and proceeded put the bowl to his side and got up quietly "Morte, what's wrong?" Frieden asked concerned for his technician. "She's here, in Death city."

With that he ran to the door and ran out "Morte!" Maka screamed as she and Frieden ran behind him and everyone else did the same for Maka, Morte kept running through Death City before finally stopping in front of one of the houses in the city and breaking the door down and went in, Maka finally got there and saw him standing in the house.

"Morte what is it?" She asked him from outside the house, he didn't answer so she went inside and screamed when she saw what he was looking at, a couple was in the center of the wall they were facing, they were chopped in half and on the wall with their blood wrote _"Too bad you couldn't save them, but for now let's meet up in Russia." –Viv_

"That bitch." Morte said roughly, he then pulled back his left sleeve and bit his arm and it started to bleed. "Guys what is-Ah!" Frieden said as he walked in "Come on, Frieden." Morte said to his partner as he transformed and they ran to the academy past everyone else.

* * *

Everyone else including Maka did their best to follow the duo into the building and missed them go into the death room where Morte and Lord Death were talking, Morte started walking away "Morte wait recently there was a witch that went missing, I believe she's the one that killed her so it's possible she's already a Death scythe." Morte kept walking "I don't care about that, I just need to know where she is."

"Wait! What's happening, what was that message on that wall?" Maka screamed wanting answers, Morte then stopped dead in his tracks, Lord Death looked at her "It's a bit complicated." Morte then turned to her.

"The kishin that killed my parents, was a graduate from the DWMA." Maka's heart sank "Oh I'm sorry." "Not just that the reason she went for my family is because" He turned his head to face her "She's my older sister."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating my computers been having problems, however I finally finished my exams so I'll be sure to finish this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The family reunion**

Everyone in the Death room was silent after that especially Maka until Lord Death broke it "Morte, Maka and Soul will be accompanying you on your mission." Morte turned to look at the Grim Reaper "But there's no need, I can do this alone." He said sternly "You know how dangerous Vivian is they will have to follow you." Lord Death said final

Morte hesitated for a moment but caved in "Very well, if they must but we have to leave right now." Morte said as he walked out of the Death room, Maka was still surprised about everything that was happening.

* * *

Lord Death was able give the teams a speed boat so they were able to make it to the base within an hour. As the facility was coming into view Morte broke the silence "Hey Maka, I've been waiting for this moment for seven years, so I hope you can understand why I hesitated when Lord Death said you had to come but I am glad that you're here."

Maka smiled at this then asked him "What are you going to do when you see her?" Morte faced her in the eyes "What I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

Lord death, Professor Stein and the rest of them were watching them on the mirror in the Death room. "Father, what type of weapon is Morte's sister?" Death the Kid asked Lord Death hesitated "I'm not sure." He replied and everyone in the Death room except Stein faced him surprised.

"Vivian was an interesting student, she was very beautiful so at first a few young men wanted to partner up with her but she was very aggressive and violent, like Morte and a bit paranoid so didn't trust anybody besides herself so she became a lone weapon." "Wait, how do you not know what kind of weapon she is?" Liz asked confused "From what I understand, she is able to add a blade from different weapons to her body."

"She would also work around the law at times." Lord Death added "What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki asked a bit worried "When looking for a target, teams usually ask the civilians in the area but when dealing with difficult civilians we must be patient and find out for ourselves, she on the other hand would threaten or even torture them to get answers."

Everyone in the Death room was worried now "Are you sure it was a good idea to send them alone?" Professor Stein asked to which Lord Death nodded and replied "This is something Morte must try to do alone or as alone as I can afford but that's why we're watching them, if anything happens I'll send you and Marie to assist." Lord Death said as he saw in the mirror that the four of them were going inside the facility.

* * *

As the teens entered the facility they were met with complete silence "She's here I know it." Morte said quietly, after walking for several minutes a voice echoed in the halls "You shouldn't have kept me waiting."

In a split second a dome appeared above Morte's head, but he didn't see it "Look out!" Maka shouted as she pushed him out of the way and got caught under it. "Maka! Don't worry I'll try to get you out." "That's actually up to me you know." Morte turned as he heard her voice "Vivian, let her go this is between you and I."

She smiled "Morte, that's why I had to put her there I don't want you to have too much help in this fight." Morte got into his stance and held Frieden in a reversed grip, Vivian got into her own stance as dagger blades appeared on her wrists. After a short moment they sprinted towards each other.

Morte aimed to slice her neck but she caught Friedens blade in her own, Morte then used a palm strike directly on her cheek but she grabbed then his wrist in her right hand and smashed her left elbow into his face, she then let go of his wrist and grabbed his shoulders and slammed his stomach into her knee.

As he fell to the ground to regain himself she axe-kicked him in the back making him fall down completely "Morte!" Frieden screamed as he changed to his human form trying to help his technician "Enough, stop it!" Maka yelled, Vivian laughed "Don't worry, I'll kill you and eat your weapon when I'm done with my brother and his cute weapon." She said as she winked Frieden's direction making him start to sweat as he was trying to awaken Morte.

"Why are you doing all of this, what did Morte ever do to you!" Vivian looked her in the eyes and the dome disappeared she then took Soul and threw him across the room leaving him unconscious. She lifted Maka off the ground and pulled her in until her face was practically touching Maka's "It's not what he did it's what his parents didn't do."

"I thought you two were siblings?" Maka said struggling, Vivian frowned "I am no more his sibling then you are, his parents lied to me so I killed them so now I'll kill him." She said as a wide smile started to form on her face "Then, why don't you just kill me already?" Vivian turned to see Morte on his knees but Frieden was nowhere in sight.

She threw Maka to the ground leaving dazed and she walked towards Morte "What do you think you can kill me, I know your weapon is in your jacket." She walked closer and created a long blade on her forearm, but Morte raised both his hands from the ground.

Vivian laid the blade on his neck "What are you planning?" He looked her in the eye "Your death." In an instance Morte grabbed the blade, pulled it in and struck Vivian in the face with his forearm. She was pushed a few feet back covering her face, but when she moved her hand Maka saw a nasty gash with blood and flesh coming out "Wha-what?"

They then saw the saw teeth on Morte's arm, he then stood up and said "Now Frieden Soul Resonance, Aberration!" Frieden's chains started surrounding Morte and connected themselves to his arms, knees, shins and hands were covered with sharp saw teeth.

Morte's soul was smaller but denser with his fury. He then said " **Now the true battle begins!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long, I was just really worried that the ending won't be good enough but I promised I would finish this story, so I will.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The End Is Near

There stood Morte, in his 'Aberration' form with a deadly gaze on Vivian, she and Maka were completely dumfounded by his change until Vivian made an enormous grin and laughed so hard that it repeatedly echoed through the empty facility.

"Oh man! So this is what you've been up to, this is the true extent of your power, well its time." In seconds her soul had also become denser and a violet aura surrounded her, her blade retracted and she returned Morte's gaze "It's your move, Morte." He sprinted towards her with no warning.

He tried to punch her but she blocked it and her elbow struck his neck but he slipped in his other hand and used a fury wave blast to stun her followed by a knee strike to her stomach, she escaped the clench by trying to stab his neck with a dagger but he was able to catch it in his saw teeth, but she then used her other arm and leg to push him back.

As they continued fighting Soul was able to get to Maka's side to help her get up "Are you okay, Maka." "Yeah I'm fine, but we have to help Morte." She said as the two kept fighting in front of them "Forget it, they're on a different level from us we should try to get help for this."

Maka started watching them and realized something was wrong, Morte was using his full power fighting entirely with rage but Vivian was just smiling all the way, then it hit her. "Soul, we have to stop him from killing her." Soul looked at Maka like she was crazy "No we don't! Why should we stop him from killing that bitch?"

"Look at them you idiot, Vivian is smiling no matter how many times Morte hits her, because Morte said that he balances on the line between good and evil, if he gets his revenge on Vivian he'll be so overwhelmed by madness that he'll become a demon himself" They turned and saw that Morte's attack were becoming stronger with each hit being more powerful than the last.

"But Maka, if Vivian kills him and Frieden she'll consume both of their souls and become even stronger." Soul said causing Maka to curse under her breath "So either way we still lose in the end, but it doesn't matter we still can't let him become a demon." Maka stood up to but just as she did Vivian sent Morte flying into a wall with a roundhouse kick into his torso.

"Morte you can't give in!" As he slowly got up, Vivian realized what she was planning and tried to slash her with daggers but she was able to block with Soul "Do not interfere!" Vivian said before she started attacking Maka relentlessly before backhand slapping her back but before she finished her off Morte stopped her and started attacking her.

"Morte, if you kill her then the madness will turn you into something no better than her." After that was said Morte paused but he kept his guard up but Vivian wasn't going to let Maka change his mind "Come on Morte are you really going to bitch out like how you did before, I bet mama and papa would be proud if you did."

That enraged him and he began attacking, strike after strike his attacks began more and more ferocious and powerful until finally a side kick connected the chain to her longsword and the chains destroyed it and stunned her in that moment Morte grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into his knee and threw her down onto the floor.

"Listen Morte you can't let yourself become a demon like her or Asura, you have to trust me." Morte was still engulfed in his fury but he understood now what he had to do, he started shaking from his fury but he made himself pull out the bottle like he did before but this time he took all the pills inside and chewed them as fast as he could.

He then fell to his knees and started breathing deeply "Good he calmed down." Maka said sighing in relief "Uh Maka, where is Vivian?" As soon as Soul said that Vivian kicked Maka in the back and Soul in his side "You Fucking Bitch!" Vivian said as she walked closer to Maka and proceeded to pick her up.

"I had this planned from the beginning and I waited for years to make this work!" Vivian then slapped Maka across her face repeatedly "He was either suppose let me kill him so I could become the new god of this world or he kill me then consume and you ruined everything, you bitch!" "Get away from her you bitch!" Soul said as he sprinted towards them."

Vivian barely gave him any attention and simply threw Maka towards him causing both of them to fall to the ground "Now I'm going to kill you, then your weapon, then that bastard, followed by the rest of your damn academy!" Vivian then held up the barely conscious Maka by her hair and held a long blade to her neck.

"No!" Vivian turned to see Morte standing straight with Frieden back to his normal form, Vivian dropped her "Do you think you're still worth my time? I had you as powerful as possible and you wasted your opportunity because of this bitch!" Then Morte spoke up "Are you afraid?"

"What did you say?" Vivian said caught off guard "I asked you if you were afraid. So, are?" She was still dumbfounded "Afraid of what?" "Afraid of dying, afraid that you plan has completely failed and afraid that I can defeat you without a fury based bloodlust." Vivian was confused but she started laughing till daggers appeared on her wrists.

"Frieden." He said calmly and Frieden turned to his gladiator form but Morte only held him in only his right hand and kept his left hand behind his back "Morte, you can't do this!" Maka said in concern but Morte simply ignored her.

Vivian and Morte were now squared off, they circled each other for several moments until the both of them dashed towards each other in a flash, when they stopped they were both on opposite ends of the room and Morte's body was covered in cuts and his right arm started bleeding profusely again and he started screaming in agony.

"Morte!" Maka screamed, Vivian then got up and walked towards him "H-H-H-Haaa, you bastard is that all you actually had?!" She then kicked him away "It's time to die you waste of flesh-AHHHHH!" Vivian then clenched her stomach side in agony.

Morte then raised his left hand revealing his butterfly knife covered in blood "How did that little knife hurt me?!" Vivian said still in pain "All I needed was a small incision beforehand." Morte said calmly Vivian stood in confusion until Frieden came out of her side in a bloody display.

Frieden turned back to his human form and stood above Vivian with chains on his arms "Come on kill me, you pathetic weapon I don't think you can kill me you little-" Before she could finish her sentence her head came flying off from Friedens chains "Maka are you and Soul okay?" Frieden asked in concern, Maka and Soul just stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah we're fine. Well Morte I guess your duty is fulfilled, huh." Maka turned to see Morte lying unconscious on the floor "Morte, are you okay?" Maka asked as she walked to Morte she noticed that his right arm was completely cut off "Morte!" She looked him in the eye and he said "Goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking such a long time to finish this but I was wondering whether I should finish this story or not but now it's time.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The End

Morte woke up in a cold sweat and observed his surroundings before he realized that he was in the academy's infirmary "Morte!" He looked for the source of the voice and saw Maka who quickly got up from a chair she was sitting on and ran towards Morte and hugged him "What happened?"

Doctor Stein then came into the room to answer his question "When you activated your 'Aberration' form Marie and I quickly went after you guys and luckily we were able to arrive in the nick of time." Morte observed his body and saw that he was covered in bandages.

Then he looked at his right arm and much to his surprise his arm was still connected to him but it was covered in wraps. "But my arm it was severed in the fight wasn't it?" He asked confused, the crazed doctor answered him "When we arrived back here I was able to reconnect your nervous systems and your all your arteries but you will have to stop yourself from using your arm for a few weeks so your muscles can repair themselves."

With that Stein left the room and the two technicians alone "Uh, Maka?" Morte said above a whisper getting the girls attention "Thank you, Maka for everything." He said with a hint of joy making Maka have a large grin on her face "Wait, where is Frieden?" "Oh, he's back at your apartment, you see using all of his abilities in one day tuckered him out a lot so Stein told him to stay at home for a while but he really did want to come."

The two teens talked for hours until it was getting dark "You should probably head back home." Morte said as it was getting quite late "Are you sure you don't need anything before I leave." She asked as she got up and walked to the door "Yes I'm sure, Bye." With that Maka left and Morte looked up to the ceiling and said "I guess it's time."

* * *

Two Months Later

"Why the hell are we going to see him?" Blackstar asked in confusion, to which Maka responded by hitting him in the head with the spine of a book "We're doing this because he just spent the last two months in a bed with only Frieden and me to talk to, and please remember he did save my life." Maka said in his defense.

Kid nodded in approval "Yes it's only fair that we show him a bit of hospitality to show him that he is welcome among us." Liz looked a bit sick "Well yeah as long as he doesn't try to kill any of us, I'm sure we can get along real well." Then Tsubaki spoke up "Well I've been talking to Frieden and I'm sure you guys would really like it."

Before anyone could question her they saw Frieden standing at the staircase entrance holding a few bags "Hey, Frieden." He turned to face Maka "Oh hey guys, why are you guys here." Soul replied "We came to talk to Morte." Frieden then had a look of worry "Oh, well today isn't a very good day for that."

Maka was surprised by this "What, why?" "Because I need to go somewhere." Every one jumped before looking at the stair case and seeing Morte carrying a few more bags than Frieden. This time Morte wasn't wearing his trench coat, this time he was wearing a back hoodie with a white stripe through the center.

"Where are you guys going exactly?" Kid asked them in curiosity "Back to my hometown, I wanted to go back to see things after everything that happened." Blackstar grinned "Well make sure you don't run away for too long, we still need to have that fight." Morte looked him in the eye for at least a minute causing even him to sweat before Morte suddenly….laughed.

He laughed for a good minute "Don't worry about I'll be back in good time, till then goodbye. With that he and Frieden started walking in the direction of the nearest airport, before he left he turned to Maka and gave her a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: The End**


End file.
